Surrender
by Aerilon452
Summary: Phantom Belle comes to Rumplestiltskin again. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE


Summary**:** Belle talks with Rumple about what he needs.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Once Upon A Time.

Rating: T+

Pairing: Belle and Rumplestiltskin

**SURRENDER:**

Rumple sat at his camp slowly mixing up black paint. He was going to find Pan, face him, and more than likely die in the attempt. It would be the way he could honor his son, and possibly save his grandson. The thought of dying was a release after the long life he had, but it left a sour taste in his mouth when he thought about never seeing Belle again. He loved her too much to leave her and yet he was preparing to die. Rumple was at it again, making all the wrong choices.

"You're doing it again."

Rumple looked up and sure enough there was his phantom Belle in her blue dress sitting across from his wearing her beguiling smile. "Doing what sweetheart?" he asked even though he didn't need to. She was there in response to him thinking about her, longing for her touch, for her lips on his. If she kissed him, he wouldn't lose his magic here. Even though he could touch her, she wasn't real, wasn't his Belle; not really. That alone, knowing she wasn't really with him killed a small part of him. She got up, walked around the fire, and stood in front of him running her hand down the side of his face. He leaned into her touch, reveling in the softness of her hand.

"What's the matter?" Belle asked. There was something weighing heavily on his mind. He was mixing black paint in a wooden bowl, and she knew what he was planning. The plan wasn't what was troubling him, it was something else and she wanted to know what it was. She could see it in his eyes as she took the bowl from him to continue what he had started. "Are you thinking about dying to save Henry?"

"It's what has to be done." Rumple said lacing his fingers together and resting his forearms on his knees. He sighed deeply, "I don't want to do this, to leave you, but I have to save Henry." When it came down to it, his grandson was innocent. Henry deserved a chance to grow up free of evil, of doubt. "He's deserves a better chance at life than I had." Rumple lamented looking at the straw doll that was intent on following him around this island. "If I have to die for my grandson, then I will." He stated, determination filling him.

Belle nodded, "I've been thinking about what you told me, about Henry being your undoing." She set the bowl aside so she could turn to Rumple, "What if 'undoing' doesn't mean your death? What if it simply means you're no longer the Dark One?" Belle offered. Even though she wasn't real, she was a conjured memory with feelings of love for him. She was here to give him hope. "What if your grandson can offer another way to break your curse?"

Rumple smiled at her, "Only you, my darling Belle, can break my curse." He said with certainty. "It's always been you." Leaning into her, Rumple kissed her sweetly. Even though this Belle was conjured from his memories, she didn't taste like Belle. Her lips weren't right. Rumple pulled back, "No, no, I can't do this…" He shook his head and licked his lips wanting so much for her to be his Belle.

Belle smiled knowingly, "Is it because I'm not really here?" She angled her body towards him. Reaching out, Belle took his chin in her hand and urged him to look at her. "I'm here because you wanted me to be. I'm here for whatever you need. Can a phantom do this?" This time she took his lips in a gentle kiss while her left hand slid down his chest, over the leather of his vest, and on down. She broke the kiss, leaning her forehead to his to mumble, "This is what you need." Her hand cupped him through the leather, applying just the right amount of pressure to make him growl in lust. "And I'm here to give you what you need."

Rumple felt his eyes rolling back in his head from the feeling of Belle's hand on him. "Oh," He moaned, "Sweetheart, don't do this…" Gently he begged, but her hand would not be still. Rumple knew he needed her touch, craved it with a fierce hunger that drove him to the brink. Using his magic he conjured a couch instead of the log they had been sitting on. Not wanting her to stop, Rumple pulled her astride him, letting his head fall back to watch her as his hands fisted in her full length skirt. She smiled at him bringing his blood to a boil in the only way he knew she could.

Belle paused momentarily feeling the cushion beneath her knees. She could scold him for using magic, but to him, it was like breathing. How could she reprimand him on something that was second nature to him? This moment wasn't about her distaste for magic; it was about giving Rumple what he needed. She moved her hand from him so she could place them on his chest. His heart was thundering against her palm. Belle kissed him again, this time ravishing his mouth with heated passion.

Rumple found a moment of peace with Belle. She may have been created from his mind, but right now he didn't care. Her lips were soft, her hands were sure against his chest, and she moved slowly over him. It was enough to drive him to the heights of arousal. Rumple was so focused on her lips drinking down his moans that he nearly missed her left hand sliding down his chest once more. In response, his hips moved a fraction; his body begging her for tender touch. Belle moved her right hand down to pull at the button of his pants and then she teasingly lowered the zipper.

Belle parted the leather at his waist seeing jut a glimpse of him. Her breath caught in her chest, her memories replaying nights spent together, touching and tasting; nights of pleasure. She wanted to give him some small measure of release, of a tender touch, while he was here. Belle plunged her hand down inside the leather, her hand wrapping around the base of his hardened manhood. He moaned, his head falling back, and his eyes fluttering closed. She gave him a small stroke with a twist of her wrist; that brought another primal growl from her Dark One. Belle freed him from the tight confining leather making him arch his back.

Rumple tried to keep from falling over the edge as Belle kept her hand on him. She as doing her bed to make him lose his senses that he tightened his hand in her skirt, trying in vain to keep his eyes focused on her face. Her hand moved again, faster this time, her grip stronger to bring more pleasure. Ripples of feeling spiraled out from his center, dulling all is other senses except her touch. With each stroke, his hips moved falling into the easy rhythm Belle had set. His breathing came harder and harder; restricted by the leather of his vest. All of it added to the sensuality of the moment.

Belle bit her bottom lip harder with each stroke of her hand. Rumple was trying so hard to keep his gaze locked with hers, trying not to give in to his body's desire. He liked control and Belle wanted him lost. "Let go of your control," She whispered. "I want you to give yourself fully to me, fully to this moment." Her hand sank down to the base of him again, gripped him, and then moved up once more. "Surrender to only me." Belle urged her voice darker this time with her own pleasure mounting. Her hand moved faster and faster.

Rumple felt the moment when he would surrender, only to Belle. His hands tightened in the fabric of her skirt, his breathing grew ragged, and his head fell back. He was close to spilling himself in her hand. Belle knew how to touch him, to drive him past sanity, and to the point here all he thought about was her. "Yes…" he moaned arching his back, thrusting more of himself into her hand. Belle stroked him, adding a twist of her wrist going down, and a tighter grip when she moved up that drove him out of his mind. "Oh, Belle," His eyes rolled back in his head.

Belle could see the moment he was letting go of his control, surrendering himself to her. He was close to the abyss of ecstasy; it spurred her to move faster and faster over him. "Let me have all of you," She gasped moments before she crushed her mouth to his. He roared in release, her lips muffling the sound, and his fingers digging into her hips. She could feel his release coating her hands while she continued to stroke him, to milk him for all he's was worth. His teeth sank into her bottom lip, this time the pleasure filled moan was hers.

Rumple breathed heavily, his body languid and sated for the moment. Belle was still astride him, her hand holding him. There was a look in her eyes that told him she debated bringing him back into state fevered desire. He wouldn't mind if she did, it was the middle of the night. From her hands alone, he had a sense of peace, but he was still determined to face Pan. He had to for Henry's sake. "How could someone like you ever love me?" Rumple asked in pure wonderment. To this day he was amazed Belle loved him as much as she did.

"I'm in love with you because of your heart and the fact you haven't ripped it from your chest to keep from feeling love or happiness or joy or sorrow." Belle chuckled bringing her hand to her lips, her index finger touching her lips. His scent invaded her mind. "I love you because there is hope."

Rumple sighed beneath her knowing her words to be true. With a wave of his hand, he was dressed once more and Belle's hand was clean. She pouted playfully at him, disappointed to have their evening brought to a conclusion. He smiled placing hi hand once more on her hips. "I don't want you to leave." Rumple muttered.

Belle twisted at the waist, leaned over, and reached for the bowl that contained the black paint. She knew what he intended for this. Dipping her fingers in, Belle painted three black lines on the right side of his face from his hair line, down his eyebrow, and down over his cheek. She brought her hand from his face and said adamantly, "You finish Pan, and come home to me." The determination was in his eyes, but Belle wasn't sure if he still courted death. She wouldn't ask. How could she? Then it was time for her to go. Belle moved back, leaving his lap she went to retrieve her cloak. "As always, I'm right here when you need me." She whispered pulling her cloak around her and the hood up.

Rumple watched his phantom leave through the forest wanting to call her back, to promise that he would come home; his lips remained still with the words being lodged in his throat. He loved her with all that he was and wanted nothing more than to be held once more in her loving arms, but his course was set and could not be moved. Belle was gone from sight when he heard twigs snapping. Darkness took him then, returning him to the station of Dark One. All that Belle had done to him was set aside. Turning to face the night, he used his magic to search out the intruders. There was much work to be done.

**THE END**


End file.
